Perfect Patricia?
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: Hate, a strong word that can hurt people and cause problems between loved ones. But a certain young girl can hate so much that she will that person nothing can change her mind? What will it cost to do so? Will she ever recognized what she'd done? Featuring ChrystalK114's Chrystal! A collaboration with ChrystalK114! Story is way better than summary! Promise you that! ;)
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts! Or Chrystal! She belongs to ChrystalK114!**

* * *

><p>When she first step foot on the Tortuga she knew she was bad news. She hadn't spoken to her only in case of emergencies. When she even tried to talked to her she despised of her so much that she wouldn't look at her face. She seeks for the perfect time to mock her in anyway she could. But that only leads her to a talk with Chris every single time.<p>

She couldn't help the fact that she was so pretty that made her almost perfect.

She could do practically anything at the peak of perfection.

Se guessed that she was kinda of jealous of her. But that wasn't much of her case.

Anyways, the Tortuga was parked in the wide open space of the African Savannah, where the Kratt brother and Patricia came back after an adventure in the African Savannah.

As usual, everyone was about their own business.

When Chris, Martin, and Patricia came, Chrystal looked up from the book she was reading. She smiled when she saw her father and uncle but when she saw Patricia the corners of her mouth dropped and she return back to reading her book.

She didn't go on Creature Adventures anyone since she came along.

"So how was it?" Aviva turned around from her chair.

"How was what?" Martin asked in confusion

"The adventure." Aviva said.

"Oh, it was okay…I guess." Martin sat down in a chair.

"You guess?"

"Well, yeah it wasn't much fun without any thing going wrong with the animals or the environment." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Aviva said.

"I mean, like there's haven't been much of a 'Creature Crisis' lately." Chris said making quotation marks with his fingers. "Don't you think the villains are being quiet?"

Aviva gave a moment to think. "Yeah. They're being awfully too quiet."

Unaware that Chrystal was eavesdropping during the conversation Chrystal thought, _What in the world we're the villains up to? It is strange for them to be awfully quiet like that._ She kept her face in the book.

"Hey, Koki see if you can find any news regarding to a Creature Crisis." Aviva said.

Koki sat at her station and and started to press some buttons on her station.

Koki frowned. "No. Nothing at all."

"That is strange." Patricia said,

"Like you care." Chrystal mumbled.

"Chrystal!" Aviva shot her look. "Don't disrespect her!"

"Chill." Chrystal said.

"Chill? Chill?! You are getting real fresh young lady!" Aviva kinda yelled at her.

Patricia put her hand on Aviva's shoulder and said, "It's okay Aviva. I'm used to it."

"I'll talk to her." Chris said. "Again."

He took Chrystal out of the Main Control Room.

Chris squatted down to Chrystal to meet her light brown eyes.

"I know that you don't like her…" Chris began.

"Like her?" Chrystal said. "I _hate_ her!"

"Okay. Yeah, but she's not that bad once you get to know her."

"I don't want to know her any better!"

"But, if you ju-"

"No! Your taking her side! And I'm you daughter!" Chrystal interrupted him.

Chris saw her eyes started to shine.

"No I'm not." Chris said.

"Yes, you are!" Chrystal said as tear rolled down her cheek. and she ran off to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>So whadda ya think? Um, sorry Chk if it turn out what you expected. Hope you still like it! Please review! Thanks guys! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own WK! Or Chrystal!**

A couple of days after the events occurred, it was one of those days where everyone can relax and enjoy the wonderful sunny day in spring.

Jimmy was relaxing in a hammock in nice cool shade of the trees, when a soccer ball hit him!

"Hey, ow, watch where you're kicking this!" Jimmy Z said sounding really annoyed.

"Oops! Sorry JZ!" Martin said.

"Throw over here!" Koki waved her arms.

"Here ya go!" he said and threw the soccer ball at Koki.

She stopped the ball with her feet and started kicking it.

Patricia ran up to her. Koki passed the ball to Patricia and she ran up to the goal where Chris was standing right in front of it. Patricia kicked the ball with all her might towards the goal.

"AHH!" Chris yelled and ducked down and the ball went straight to the goal making it another goal.

"Woo-hoo!" the girls yelled in joy. "Girls win again!"

"Aww," Martin said in disappointed. "You could have stopped it, Chris!"

"Are you kidding?" Chris said as he got up. "Did you see how fast the ball was going? Well, I'm not taking any chances."

"How did you get so good at soccer anyways?" Martin asked Patricia.

"It's simple. I'm Mexican. Soccer is in my blood!" Patricia said proudly.

"Who's up for another game of soccer?!" Chris held up the soccer ball.

Meanwhile, Chrystal was watching the game from the Tortuga window. Throughout the whole game she had a frown on her face.

_What was I thinking? _Chrystal thought to herself _Of course she could play soccer! She could do almost do anything perfectly!_

Chrystal lost her train of thoughts when she heard a loud noise, like something fell.

Chrystal turned around to find that her mother dropped her toolbox.

"_Hija puedes levantar eso, por favor._" Aviva said in Spanish.

Chrystal picked up the toolbox on the floor and gave to Aviva. then a question popped into her head. "Um, mom, why didn't you go outside and play soccer with everyone else?"

"_Ay,hija_,' Aviva said. "I need some organization over here. It's good to clean up once in while. We don't have many days like this."

Chrystal knew she was right. They don't have much days like this.

Chrystal looked over to Aviva's station and saw what she meant by organizing her stuff. Her station was filled with papers, blue prints. tools, anything to use for inventing.

"Can I help?" Chrystal asked.

"Why, of course you can." Aviva smiled.

Soon after, the rest at the team came into the Tortuga came in.

"Thank you _hija._" Aviva sat her now, clean and organized station. "Is there anything you want us to do as _madre y hija_."

"_No gracias mami." _Chrystal said in Spanish. She looked through the corner of her eye knowing that Patricia was there.

"Hey there, Escapee" Chris said. "Do you want to do anything on this fine day?"

Chrystal shook her and glanced at Patricia. She looked down to the ground and walked to her room.

Chris was surprised. He had never seen his daughter like that.

"Um, guys. Can I have a little help here?" Aviva said trying to reach a box on a high shelf. She was on hep toes trying to get the box, as her fingers barely touched the box. the box move slightly towards the edge of the shelf. Aviva stretched to reached higher and the box fell off the edge making a loud _thump_ noise. The stuff that were inside the box spilled out. The loud _thump _was so loud that made Chrystal to take a peak on what's going on.

"Oops." Aviva said as she started to pick up the stuff that we're scattered all over the floor.

Chris notice a photo with a girl with braided pigtails, riding a horse with some sort of older man on the floor. Somehow the girl seem familiar to him. Next to it, it seemed to be to be the same girl, only older, with a beautiful violet dress with a tiara and something sound her body, and written on it says _Miss Mexico._

Chris bent down to get a better look at the photo. The picture seem to be clearer to shoe that it was…

"Oh, hey, that's mine!" Patricia said as she pointed to the photos.

Chris was indeed surprised. "Wait! These are yours?"

"Yup," Patricia said. "Their defiantly mine!"

"So you're saying you won a beauty pageant?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Martin said in curiosity.

Chris picked up the picture and showed it to his brother.

Patricia watched as Martin's eyes widened.

"Hey, what's that?" Chris aid picking up a purple notebook. Patricia started to panicked as Chris read the title, "Project Frisson: K-"

Chris couldn't read mor when Patricia snatched it out of Chris's hand.

Patricia clutched the notebook in her hand. Chris looked at her wide-eyed.

Chrystal, who was still peeking through the door, thought _Say what? She won a beauty pageant? Of course she is! She is pretty it almost perfect!_

**Review guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts! Nor Chrystal, Chatterbox, or Bullet, they belong to ChrystalK114!**

Aviva roller skated around the Tortuga HQ because it was easier for her to get around in such a hurry. She still had a lot of cleaning up to do at the station so the roller skates did help her.

She grabbed a pile of books and skated off the automatic doors.

"Hey, Aviva I was just w-" Patricia said coming from the doors.

But she didn't see Aviva with her pile of books.

When Aviva saw she quickly put a stop to her roller skating just in time.

"Phew!" Aviva said in relief. "That was close one."

"Good thing you stop in time." Patricia said.

"Well, excuse me, I've gotta go and put these away." Aviva said, holding up the pile of books.

"Oh, I'll help." Patricia offered as she grabbed the books from her pile.

They walked together downstairs together each carrying an even number of books.

They went through the automatic doors, entering the Inventor's Room.

"Uh, you can put the books down here." Aviva said as she put down the pile of books right next to a cabinet. She knelt down and started to put the books away. Patricia put the pile of books right next to her.

"You know, why isn't Chrystal helping you with this sort of thing?" Patricia said as she knelt down to Aviva.

Aviva looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, since when Iyou know. "Uh, I teach you know."

"Seriously?" Patricia looked at her and a small smile appeared.

"Yeah, come on!" Aviva stood up.

"For what?"

"Help me search for for an extra pair of roller skates; I think I have it in one of these boxes."

"Uh, okay." Patricia stood up and they both started searching through the boxes.

* * *

><p>Chrystal peeked out her room so see if any one was in the Main Control Room. To her surprise, there wasn't.<p>

She walked out her room as Chatterbox, her parrot, came out flying out the room yelling out, "Squawk, free at last! Squawk, free at last!"

"Shh!" Chrystal said. She didn't want to make so much noise to attract much attention.

Bullet came running out from under a chair and ran up to Chrystal.

"How's it going, buddy?" Chrystal said scratching the young tiger on his head.

The tiger cub let out a little purr.

Chrystal smiled.

She heard foot steps.

Chrystal hid under a table. Bullet followed her, but Chatterbox simply flew up to and landed on the balcony rail, where he couldn't be seen.

Even though she knew that there was nothing to hide from, but something there's about the atmosphere that makes her do so.

**Okay! I know this was kinda short but I felt I needed to update this story! And maybe this is kinda a cliffhanger. Review, maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts or Chrystal or Bullet or Chatterbox or….Wait, hold on! Well, that's pretty much all that I don't own. Plus I am all out of puff *drops on the floor and stays there for a while* Don't worry about me! Go ahead and keep reading**

Aviva roller skated into the Main Control Room, followed by Patricia who in her hand she held a pair of roller skate.

Aviva seemed worried because Patricia said, "Um, Aviva are you okay?"

"Huh?" Aviva seemed not to be paying attention. "Oh, um, yeah. Why do you asked?"

"You seemed to a little…uh, worried about something. Like if you thought you saw something."

"Oh, It's because I could've swore I heard someone…but I don't see anyone…oh, well, it must've been my imagination."

Patricia put on the roller skates, which fit perfectly on her.

They thought only it was a simply coincidence that they were the same shoe size.

Patricia stood up but fell in the instant she stood up.

"Ouch." Patricia said, sitting up.

Chrystal-who was still under the table-tried her best not to laugh but the fact that Perfect Patricia failed at something and the way she fall it made her giggled.

"Don't worry," Aviva said encouragingly while she helped Patricia up, "it's just your first try."

"Thanks." Patricia said as she got up. But once she got to her feet she started to lose her balance and fell over again.

Chrystal could't stop giggling but she tried doing it as quietly as she could, but it was difficult for her to do so.

"Woah," Aviva said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Patricia said getting up and held on to the table. "Just fell. I think I'm going to need a lot more help."

"Okay. Well, slowly let go of the table and try not to fall." Aviva said.

Patricia slowly let go of the table and stood up. She slowly took a step forward but she fall again!

Chrystal couldn't take it anymore, so she bursted out laughing and shook the table-which she bumped her head on.

"Ouch!" she yelled.

Aviva the sudden yell and look under the table.

"Chrystal what are you doing under there?" she asked "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I _love_ hitting my head against the table." Chrystal said with obvious sarcasm.

"But you haven't answered my question."

"I just did."

"No, I meant the other question. Why were you doing under the table?"

Chrystal froze.

She stood up and looked at mother and then looked over her shoulder to Patricia.

The flash back of Patricia not being perfect made her burst her laughing again.

Aviva and Patricia look at each other.

"What's so funny?" Aviva asked.

"Her." Chrystal pointed to Patricia while she had her hand on her stomach.

"Oh, so what's so funny about me?" Patricia said.

"The way you fell down," Chrystal said with gasps from laughing so hard, "it was so funny! You fell down like _plunk!_"

"Squawk!" Chatterbox flew down and landed on Chrystal's shoulder. "Perfect Patricia can't roller skate! Squawk!"

"That's my bird!" Chrystal said

Patricia felt a little down when she heard the words came from Chrystal. Aviva noticed her feeling a little ashamed.

"Chrystal, I want you to apologize to her!" Aviva demanded.

"Oh, so you're taking her side too?" Chrystal said loudly.

"W-what? No. I'm not. I just-"

"Okay, so first it was Chris and now my mom?! What is with everyone? All of the sudden, now everyone is taking her side?!"

"Chrystal don't be so dramatic!"

"Dramatic? I am NOT being dramatic!"

"Chrissie, please-" Patricia tried to break the argument, but she only made it worse.

"Don't call me Chrissie! In fact don't call me any names by you, you…litt-" Chrystal didn't know what to say. She was so furious that she couldn't even recognize her self. Chrystal stomp back to her room and her animal friends followed her and she slam the door.

Chrystal lean back against the door, as tear drop rolled down her cheek.

"Everything would be so much better if she didn't came." she said.

**WKF: Oh, hey guys! I'm up now! I hoped you enjoyed the story! Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DiscLaimeR: I dO NOT oWn WilD KrAttS or ChrYstAl or ChaTterBoX(me being random)**

Chrystal lean against on her bedroom door with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She could believe that her own PARENTS took her side! She was so puzzled as to why they couldn't take her side.

_What is wrong with them?_ Chrystal thought, _Aren't the my parents? They should be supporting me! Not supporting…her!_

She wiped her tears off with her sleeve from her sweater. She got up and plopped down on her sleeping place and clutched her pillow.

If she only she ca get rid of her than everything would be better. But how?

She suddenly sit up straight up. "AHA!"

An idea came to her! Now she knew what to do to get rid of her: she was going to make her life _impossible _being in the Wild Kratts team and make her quit.

"Yes!" Chrystal jumped up. "I will make her quit! And I am determine to make her life impossible living with the Wild Kratts team!"

"I'm sorry for what Chrystal did!" Aviva said as she sat on a chair.

"It's okay," Patricia said. "I'm used to it. I know how kids are."

"Yeah, I know. But Chrystal is such a sweet girl with values. I just don't know why. I wonder if she is disoriented?"

"Disoriented? Chrystal?" Patricia raised en eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't know, maybe?"

"Disoriented means when someone has lost their sense of direction or their confused; and I don't think Chrystal is. There has to another reason why she hates me so much."

"What is there to hate you? You're practically perfect!"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"THAT'S IT!" they both said at the same time.

"All we need to do is for you to stop being perfect!" Aviva jumped.

"Wait! _What?"_ Patricia sounded confused. "How can I stop being perfect? I can't just _stop_ being perfect. Well, actually nobody _is_ perfect."

"Yeah, well, you seem like it."

"But did you see how I fell on the roller skates?"

"Oh yeah, so started already stopped being perfect!"

Patricia rolled her eyes.

"All right, I'll stop being 'perfect'." Patricia said.

They laughed.

"Okay," Chrystal said. "Know what to do?"

"Squawk! Yes! Squawk!" Chatterbox squawked.

"Okay, then go get 'em!"

Chrystal open the door a little letting only Chatterbox to go out.

"Pretty Bird! Squawk! Pretty Bird!" he squawked and landed on Patricia's shoulder.

"Oh, hey there, Chatterbox," Patricia said.

Chatterbox was more interested on her shiny dark brown hair.

"Pretty Bird!" he yelled and yanked out a strand of herald the strands hair.

"OW!" Patricia yelled out.

"Pretty Bird!" he flew off with a strand of Patricia's hair.

"You're a _bad_ bird," Aviva said. "Now, drop that strand of hair!"

Chatterbox flew around Aviva's head. Aviva took her hand out and the strands of hair fell on her palm.

"Here," she said, giving Patricia back her hair as if she can put back on.

"Uh, thanks," Patricia said as she grabbed the shiny, curly dark brown hair. "What is wrong with you, Chatterbox?"

"Pretty Bird!" he squawked.

"Now, shoo, Chatterbox!" Aviva waved her arms to scare away the parrot.

"Oh, brother," Chatterbox squawked and flew off to Chrystal's room.

"Good job, Chatterbox!" Chrystal said as she close the door after Chatterbox entered.

"Thank you very much!" he squawked.

"Here's your reward," Chrystal said as she pulled out a cracker. Chatterbox snatched the cracker out of her hands and flew off.

**Review? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHAHAHAHAHA! You thought I've abandoned this, didn't you? Well no I just had a bit of writers' block. But I'm back. Oh yeah, and one more thing! I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS! Or Chrystal, she belongs to the very awesome person of ChrystalK114! :D**

Aviva had an idea who could've done this mischief.

"Chrystal!" Aviva called.

There was no response.

Aviva knocked on Chrystal bedroom door.

No response.

"Chrystal I know you're in there." Aviva knocked again.

Aviva sighed and walked off to get the keys to unlock the door but usually she wouldn't have to because Chrystal was willing to welcome her or any of the Wild Kratts gang––all except Patricia, of course.

Aviva return with the keys, but once she open the door Chrystal wasn't there. In fact, no one was there. Not even Chatterbox. But, Aviva thought that she might be hiding somewhere in her room. Though, after Aviva checked Chrystal's bedroom she was no where to be found.

Aviva went to her station and plop down on her chair.

Aviva let out a sigh and looked at the empty room. _The Kratt bros must've convince Patricia to joined them in another Creature Adventure again. _Then she thought about Chrystal. Why would Chrystal act that way to Patricia? Why couldn't Chrystal accept Patricia as she is?

As all these question runs through Aviva's head, yet they do not have an answer. It was simply the way life is.

Where Chrystal actually was, no where in the Tortuga but outside of it, with Bullet, who was delightfully playing with a ball of yarn when the Tortuga doors open and out came a black and white kitten, that was owned by Patricia, and spotted the ball of yarn Bullet was having fun with. She pounce on the ball and put her sharp teeth in it as if she were a dog. Bullet did not want to miss out on fun, so he rolled the ball of yarn away from her and they started to play a game of mini soccer with the ball of yarn.

Chrystal was watching but didn't pay much attention to it. All she did was sat down and pondering about Patricia because that same ball of yarn Plas and Bullet were playing was purple! The exact same color as Patricia's shirt and headband. She shook her to get rid of that image and wish to never to see that image ever again. But she knew it was to much to ask for.

She sighed slowly and ponder on what she going to do now, but she was startled by the ringing of her bright green creaturepod that was in her pocket and pulled it out. She pressed a button on the creaturepod and Aviva appeared.

"Chrystal where have you been? I been very worried," Aviva said.

"Don't worry. I was just outside of the Tortuga with Bullet." Chrystal smiled.

"Just don't go off running without telling me where you are especially situations like this when I'm thinking about the worst." Aviva said worriedly.

"You shouldn't be even thinking about those things," Chrystal said, "I'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise!" Chrystal said in order to keep Aviva relieved and worry-free about her. "But it's like you don't know me. I would never do that!

"I know, I know, know…" Aviva said, "It's that you know how moms are."

"Yeah, a bit too preoccupied about their children and getting a bit carried away meaning by that."

"Well, yeah…I guess so…" Aviva said. "But I want you to promise me that you will try, with your best effort, to you know, be friends with Patricia, okay?"

"Yes, if that would calm you down than yes. i will."

"Thank you, Chrystal," Aviva sighed in relief. "You just took this huge weight of my back."

"Any for you."

"_Gracias_." Aviva spoke in Spanish.

"I also doubt we should be taking about this over the creaturepod, when we should be talking face-to-face."

"Yes, sure! But before you hang up can you come and give these new freshly made creature power disc to the Kratt bothers and Patricia?"

Chrystal cringed at you-know-who's name. "Sure, but why don't just teleport it?"

"Well, Jimmy Z isn't up to the task." Aviva said then she whispered. "_His head got stuck in the mechanical eyeball again. Koki and I are trying to get him out._"

Chrystal giggled, "Okay, I'll be there."

Aviva gave Chrystal three new freshly made creature power discs.

"Okay the coordinates are in your creaturepod, so you should get there without any problems." Aviva said.

"Okay, mom. I got it." Chrystal replied, "and I not little red riding hood. In fact, I not even wearing a red hood. There are big bad wolves in the Asian rainforest."

"I know. It;s because your were such a little girl when Chris fist brought you here. You grew up; so fast." Aviva wiped a tear coming down from her cheek.

"Oh mom." Chrystal said and hugged Aviva tightly.

"Okay now," Aviva smiled, "time for you to make your delivery."

"You can count on me!" Chrystal saluted and walked off on her mission. But before leaving out the door she spotted her Creature Power Suit, She hesitated on taking it with her. She looked at Aviva and saw that she wasn't paying attention to her, so she quickly grabbed it and ran off before anyone knew that she took her CPS.

Right when she was nearing the coordinates she put on her Creature Power Suit. She smiled, It was just like the old days when she was Creature Adventuring with her father and uncle. Exploring new animals and saving them form the hands of villains, Which reminded her that they were very quiet lately, which is very strange to her. Could they be possibly planning super malicious plan? Chrystal shook her head and thought, _Nah! They couldn't do that! We have always stopped them no matter how impossible it seems!_

She looked at the silhouette on the creature power discs which was a picture of a rhino.

"Huh?" Chrystal didn't understood. Didn't they already have rhino powers?

She looked closer. The rhino only had one horn!

Chrystal looked it up in her creaturepod and a picture of realistic Java rhinoceros or also called Sudan rhinoceros appeared in a hologram.

"Javan rhinoceros, or Sudan rhinos, are rhinoceros that live in the Indonesian Rainforest and critically endanger with less than 40 living free and in the wild and none in captivity the are serious danger of coming extinct." Chrystal felt very concern about about these critically endangered rhinos. _Could they be saving an endangered Sudan rhino? Then I should better get a move on! _

Chrystal took off her CPS and hid behind a thicken of bushes and ran off to make her deliver. But once she got there, there was a terrible sight.

"Welcome to the party Wild Rat." said Zach Varmitech said.

Chris, Martin, and Patricia were each caught by a Zachbot and Along side Zach was Donita Donata and Gourmand. It was a nightmare to her. She to to her right and saw a Sudan mother was stuck in a mud wallow and her baby calf at the edge, pacing back and forth, worried about her mother and no way to help her.

"Zachbots! Get her!" Zach commanded.

**Review? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know exactly what you're thinking! I am such a bad person to update right here! But hello, I have school! You how stressful that is!**

**But, whatever! Let's get with story!**

**Oh, and Chrystal rightfully belong to ChrystalK114! And Patricia belongs to me! So, she's mine, so back off! Nah, kidding. And Wild Kratts belong to the Kratt Brothers.**

* * *

><p>Chrystal looked behind her and saw the Zachbots were coming towards her. She needed a plan, quickly. She ran to the bush where her Creature Power Suit was but Patricia spotted a Zachbot coming from behind her.<p>

"Chrystal, look out!" Patricia yelled.

Chrystal looked up and laid flat on the ground as the Zachbot flew right above her. The Zachbot wasn't looking and crashed right into the tree. Of course, Zachbots weren't very smart at all since Zach invented them.

Chrystal reached out under the bush and puled out her Creature Power Suit. She slipped it on and inserted the disc into the button. Chrystal looked around desperately for the rhino.

Luckily for her there rhino was still in the same spot, pacing back and forth, worrying about his mother. Chrystal felt bad about the small baby Sudan rhino. Especially since it is very cute and so young. Maybe a few months old?

She ran as fast as she could to the baby rhino.

Zach's face showed anger. His face was burning bright red. "Zachbots!" he yelled, "Get that little brat. Don't let her get away!"

The Zachbot's bright red eyes blinked, showing their comprehension of the command. H hovered for a second then flew off after Chrystal.

"Chrystal!" Chris yelled. He felt useless. He couldn't do anything to save his daughter. "Look out!"

"The Zachbots are right behind you!" Martin yelled.

Chrystal looked behind her for a quick second. She saw three Zachbot approaching her. She ran faster and touched the baby rhinoceros. She pressed the button on her CPS without hesitation.

A bright flash of Lime green flashed across Chrystal's body. The light was blinding, everyone closed their eyes for at least a few seconds. When they open their eyes again Chrystal was there in a rhino suit.

Chrystal smiled. "Cool," she said looking down at her suit.

Now, _she_ was the one running towards the Zachbots. She smashed throughout them, flipping them into the air with her rhino horn.

Meanwhile, Chris, Martin and Patricia were all struggle to be freed from the Zachbot's grip. They wiggled and squirmed around, even kicking into the air. They were desperate to help Chrystal and the poor rhinos.

Patricia breathed heavily. She tried to slip her hands through the Zachbot's claws, or what Jimmy Z would call them "pinchers", but she couldn't do it. The Zachbot's grip was too tight! She wasn't going to give up that easily. She had to save the rhinos and Chrystal. She took a deep great and with all her might she yanked her arms from the Zachbot's grip. She turned around and kicked the Zachbot with all her might. The Zachbot went back flying and smash into pieces when it hit a tree. Patricia climbed up a tree then hanged on to a branch.

Zach and the others were surprised.

"Zach do something!" Donita yelled.

"Well?" he asked his Zachbots. "What are you waiting for? Go get that Wild Rat!"

A Zachbot went after Patricia. Patricia saw them. She started swinging on the branch. When the Zachbot were close she swung fully around the branch and kicked the Zachbot with great force, then she dropped down to the ground perfectly kneeling one knee. It was a sight to see.

The Zachbot flew backwards and smashed into the villains. The villains were stacked on top of each other like sandwich and the Zachbot was on top as if it was the final piece of bread.

Chrystal look up too see what had happen. She saw it all.

She looked at the Kratt brothers and didn't hesitate to help them. She ran taught towards the Zach bot and with her rhino powers she smashed both the Zachbots.

"Thanks, Chrissie." Martin said. Chrystal smiled with pride.

Chris looked over at the villains. "Hey!" he yelled. "I don't think it a good idea to stay here! Especially if we have rhino powers!

The villains heard this. The broken Zachbot rolled off of them. They knew Chris was right. There was no way they beat them with rhino powers.

Without saying a word they all ran into Zach's jet and flew off.

"Well," Martin said in relief, "at least they're gone. Now we can save the baby rhino's mom."

The bros activated rhino powers to free the mom. Patricia kept a close eye on the small rhino.

After their mission was completed they headed towards the Tortuga.

They entered the Tortuga. The rest of the team was there. It looked like they didn't notice what happen.

"Oh, hey guys." Aviva greeted them.

"Wow, you wouldn't believe the adventure we had today!" Martin said enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Chris said, "we were captured by Zachbots when we were trying to help save a rhino in the mud. Chrystal came in and saved us."

"Yeah it was a good thing Patricia warned her about the Zachbot that was coming right towards her," said Martin.

"No…" Chrystal said softly, but not softly enough. Everyone stared at her.

"No. I did not need her help!" Chrystal's voice started to raised.

"I was only trying to-" Patricia was cut off.

"No thank you! I did not need your help. I could have done it all by myself!"

"Chrystal, look-" Chris was trying to convince her but once again Chrystal cut him off.

"La, la, la," she said. She covered her ears and headed towards her room. "I'm not listening."

"Oh no," Patricia said. "Not again." Patricia felt as if she said way too often. And she was right. Being with the Kratt brothers meant constant trouble, and with Chrystal it was the same thing over and over again. She felt tired of it.

"I'm going to rest a bit." Patricia said and left the room, leaving behind many concerns.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been almost a year since I updated this! OMG! Don't worry, I promise I won't abandon this until it is complete!<strong>

**Review? *w***


	8. Chapter 8

**IDEKKKKK**

**I do NOT own Chrystal!**

**I do NOT own Wild Kratts!**

**What I DO own is Patricia!**

**And I owe five dollars from my mom...**

* * *

><p>Patricia open he drawer and took out all her clothes from the drawer. She opened the suitcase and stuffed it with her clothes. She loped inside the closet and removed all her belongings from there and placed in a bag that she zipped tightly. She closed the suitcase and zipped it as well.<p>

She put the bag on her shoulder and rolled the suitcase out the door and into the main room where the rest of the team was. Patricia stopped for a moment and took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

Koki was the first to hear it, She turn her chair around. She was surprised to notice her with a suitcase, all packed up and ready to go.

"Where are you going with that suitcase?" Koki asked.

"Huh?" the rest of team went and they turned around as well.

"Patricia," Chris approached her, "where are you going?"

In her eyes was sadness. She looked downed and sighed again. "I…I'm leaving the team…"

"WHAT?" everyone was shocked at the news.

"But why?" Chris's voice sounded as if something was stuck down his throat.

"I don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable around me." She still was facing the floor.

Everyone knew exactly what she meant. Especially Chrystal. She had no idea how to react to the news, whether she should be sad or happy. It took a minute for her to feel bad. Her stomach turned with guilt. This what she wanted, right? Why wasn't she happy?

Everyone stared at Chrystal.

"I…" Chrystal couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Everything she thinks of isn't what she wanted. "I…um, you don't need to go…"

Patricia looked up. The slightest sign of a smile appeared on her face. Chrystal smiled in returned. Patricia stepped forward to Chrystal and opened her arms towards her. Chrystal took a step back away from her.

Chrystal realized what she'd done. She rejected her. Why couldn't she accept her? She ran into her room, her only safety spot. She closed the door behind her. She wanted to be alone and think. Just think.

Patricia saw how she rejected her. She took a step forward and grabbed the handle of her suit case and continue on, but she didn't get very far when Martin stopped her.

"Nuh-uh," he shook his head. "You can't leave. You just CAN'T."

"Yeah," Chris said and snatched the suitcase handle from her grip.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"Yeah, we can not let you leave the team." Martin said and grabbed the bag trying to get it off her shoulder, but Patricia grabbed it and held a tight grip on it. Martin tried to pull the strap of the bag out of her hands but her grip didn't loosened. In fact, it got tighter; soon they were having a tug of war fight.

Chris helped his brother and grabbed the strapped and pulled it. "We…can't let you…leave," he said while pulling. Then Aviva came and helped and pulled from the end the Kratt Bros were on. "You can't leave you just got here," she said while tugging. Koki joined as well and said, "You're…a part of now." Jimmy Z came next and said, "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"YOU JUST CAN'T LEAVE!" They all yelled.

The strap of the bag started to stretch out, longer and longer. The strap had a small tear in the middle it grew bigger and bigger and SNAP! The strap broke and the team went falling on side and Patricia fell on the other side.

"Why not?" Patricia said as she got up.

"If you leave now, what would happen to all the animals to all the animals that need rescuing? What about all those we save baby animals reuniting with their mothers? Does that mean anything to you?"

Patricia sighed. "They mean everything to me…"

"The animals _need _you, Patricia."

She sighed. "You know what? You're right" A smiled appeared on her face. "I can't leave this is what I love doing." Everyone smiled.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered. They hugged each other into one big Wild Kratts team hug.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Chrystal could not sleep. She couldn't stop thinking on what had happen with Patricia.<p>

It was dark. The only light was from the moon, dimly shining through the window. Her mind was tired and pleaded for sleep, but it didn't come. She closed her eyes and thought. _Why can't I be a friend of Patricia? Why? Why is it so hard? _She thought.

She knew she wasn't a bad person to dislike someone. Everyone has things they like and dislike and there is nothing wrong with that. But why does she feel so guilty? Isn't that what she wanted? She really wanted to accept her but it was extremely hard for her. She tries but she just can't, her feeling overpower her sometimes. Maybe it just takes time? Who knows? It is one of those things that are unexplainable. Or perhaps it is but it is complicated to say why.

Chrystal was confused. Then, she shot her eyes wide open.

What happened to Patricia? Did she leave? Gone for good? Or did she stay?

Chrystal wanted to get up but her body was fatigued. She couldn't move. Her eyes lids grew heavier. She tried to fight the sleep but it was growing over her. She had to get and see. Each blink was harder to keep her eyelids up. It was growing silent and started to comfort her. Urged her to come. It seemed to welcoming. Finally, it seemed the darkness of sleep won.

_Maybe I'll check tomorrow morning,_ she thought to herself right before she dozed of into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Review!<strong>

**PS Thanks to James Dashner, I started to get inspiration from. Whenever I'm stuck I read on of his books!**

**Oh one more thing. Quick reminder that the Wild Kratts Christmas Special is airing on the 25th. If you have not seen the clips go see them on the video app. The first one and third one are like "Awww How cute :3" and then the second one is like "OMG! IT'S A FRIGGN NIGHTMARE!" in less then 10 seconds. Just saying! Don't miss it!**


End file.
